Glowing Recommendations
by DJ Goth Boy
Summary: Justin is accepted into art school, but when his father refuses to pay for it, hope is lost. That is, until Brian puts his foot down.


GLOWING RECOMMENDATIONS A QUEER AS FOLK FANFIC BY TRAVIS HAIGHT AKA THE INSOMNIAC HEADBANGER ©2002 TRAVIS HAIGHT. MAY NOT BE REPRODUCED WITHOUT EXPLICIT WRITTEN CONSENT. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.  
  
"So, what'll it be, boys?" Debbie inquired with a pen and paper in hand, standing before a table where Justin and Brian were sitting at.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries and a Coke," Justin responded, handing over his menu.  
  
"Hmmm.And I'll have the ham sandwich with fries and Coke," Brian then added, also handing over his menu.  
  
"Alright. That'll be up really soon," Debbie began. "You excited about tonight, Justin? Finally 18 eh, honey?" As Justin nodded and gave her a reassuring smile, Debbie went back to the kitchen of the diner in order to have the boys' order fulfilled.  
  
"Yeah. Just think. Now your father's not going to give you shit 'cuz your legal, and he doesn't even have to pay child support." "He still will though, Brian. You remember that night he had that little hissy fit and 'disowned' me." "How can I forget, with the stitches on my forehead and lip I had to get!" "Yeah. I just wish I had the chance to beat the shit out of him first." "Maybe. So, since of course you're graduating in a matter of three and a half months, where do you think you wanted to apply for in the lines of colleges?" "Well, I really wanted to go to the Academy of Arts College in San Francisco like my mom suggested, but I'd be in a world of debt trying to pay back my student loans." "I still think you're over reacting about your father paying for stuff. It's not like he'd completely refuse to pay for college; the further away you are from him, the better the asshole feels about himself." "Maybe you have a point. But just in case, maybe I should look into scholarships." "Good idea. Which ones?" "Daphne told me about this one with the Gay and Lesbian Association of Arts which is school paid in full plus room and board." "And what do you have to do? A portfolio of your work?" "That, plus I need two recommendations, but that would be fairly easy."  
  
As Brian and Justin carried on with their conversation, Debbie, as promised returned with the boys' dinner. Between bites, the two discussed references and how cool it would be to go to art college. Once finished, Brian paid the check, and lead his boyfriend outside.  
  
"Justin, I know you were probably thinking of asking Mel and Lindsay about being ones to write your recommendations, so maybe we could head over there first." "But, I don't even have my work with me." "You don't need that just to talk, now come on!"  
  
With that, Brian and Justin walked, holding hands over to the Jeep. With the top down, Brian turned on the headlights, put in a techno mix CD, and proceeded to drive over to Melanie and Lindsay's house. A few moments later, they pulled into the drive way, getting out together once again.  
  
"Are you sure they're home?" Justin questioned, noticing that all of the lights in the house were out.  
  
"Nah. They're probably just tucking Gus in," Brian added, trying to sound logical. To Justin's surprise, Brian simply opened the unlocked door rather than knocking. As they entered, Brian shut the door and flicked on the light.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone else in the room announced. Looking up, Justin noticed a giant banner hanging from the ceiling that read, "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, JUSTIN!" Looking around, he noticed that nearly everybody was there: Michael, Ted, Emmett, Lindsay, his mother, Debbie, Daphne, and Melanie, cradling Gus in her arms.  
  
"Holy crap! What the hell is this?" Justin squealed with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, honey," his mom started as she walked over to him. "It's only once that you turn eighteen, and we thought we would make it worth it for you!" Following the explanation, the party began, complete with Justin's favorite music, munchies, and a homemade cake by Debbie. A couple of hours into the party, the music stopped, as everybody sat down in a circle for the opening of gifts.  
  
"I guess I'm the first one." Ted began, bringing over a small box wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper. Pulling the last bits of paper off, Justin shrieked in delight once again, as he held in his hand the soundtrack to one of his absolutely favorite movies, Dirty Dancing.  
  
As if on cue, everybody else brought their gifts over, which surely made Justin's evening. After the unwrapping was said and done, he had a set of oil pastels from Michael, a book of Andy Warhol's paintings from Emmett, a shirt reading "I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is!" from Brian, a Melissa Ethridge CD from Melanie and Lindsay, and a hardcover sketchpad from Daphne. Once through thanking everybody, the party went on. Suddenly, Justin's mother came over to him, pulling out a rather thick envelope.  
  
"Honey, can I speak with you for a minute outside?" his mother brought up, leading him outside and onto the porch. "Obviously, I know you're with Brian for your own safety, but nevertheless I'm still your mother and I love you just as much as I ever did!"  
  
"Well, that's always good to know, mom!" "Yeah. I hope you didn't think I forgot about your birthday, even though you're not living with us anymore." "Of course not. Why on earth would I do that?" "I haven't a clue. Here is your gift from me, by the way." "Thanks!"  
  
Justin kissed his mother and opened up the envelope. Inside was a fifty dollar bill, a gift certificate to his favorite book store, and a neatly written note in his mother's own hand. With her standing there, he unfolded it and proceeded to read to himself.  
  
"Dear Justin: Nobody would ever expect to raise a child and have them turn out like you did. Surely I'm no exception, because due to quite a few reasons, I never had seen it coming. And yes, I have to confess that one of those reasons is your father. I have always been raised to accept people no matter how they are, or in this case, no matter what their sexual preference (or anything else for that matter). Obviously your father was raised in the south, but still that doesn't give him the freedom to act like the dick that he is towards you. I just want you to know that from the bottom of my heart I am deeply sorry that you had to leave at such a young age, although it was for your own safety. Anyway, to see you at eighteen with so much going for you, not to mention doing so well at this point in your life is very gratifying for me as a mother. Happy Birthday and God bless you all along the way. Love, Mom."  
  
Now with genuine tears in his eyes, Justin came closer to give his mother a big bear hug. Holding hands, they strolled back into the party where Brian and the rest of the crew were waiting for them.  
  
Come the strike of midnight, everybody was ready to disperse and return to where they came from. As Lindsay took Gus into the next room to tuck him in, Brian produced a set of keys from his pocket, cuing Justin to exit with him and climb into the Jeep. Once strapped in, Brian put it in gear and pointed it onto the road back to his loft in the heart of a relatively tranquil Pittsburgh neighborhood.  
  
Relieved just to be home at such a late hour, the boys stripped down and hopped in with intentions of skipping the romance and simply refreshing themselves for the next day.  
  
*****  
  
"So, have you gotten any response from any of the places you applied?" Daphne interrogated, as she sincerely cared about the future of her best friend.  
  
"A couple, but they were both rejections." Justin confirmed. "Although Academy of Arts College in San Francisco is yet to get back to me. I hope it's good news, because that's where I really wanna go!"  
  
"Well, you've surely got the talent. I have faith that that's where you'll be going after graduation." "Yeah. Have you gotten accepted to anywhere yet?" "University of Pennsylvania in Pittsburgh, so surely it's where I'm going 'cuz it's so close to home." "You suck! That's one of the places that rejected me!" "Ha! Don't worry, Justin! Things will work out for you!" "I hope so!"  
  
Daphne and Justin's conversation carried on as they walked off the lawn and into the main entrance of the school. The two had some classes together, although due to the caliber of the curriculum they had next to no time for socializing.  
  
At the tail end of the day, the two walked off the campus to find Brian in the Jeep, waiting to pick up his boyfriend. Daphne said her goodbyes at the same time she pulled the keys to her own car out of her purse.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You know I can walk home!" "Well, today I thought I could save you a few steps. Oh yeah, this was in the mail for you from the Academy of Arts College in San Francisco."  
  
Just saying that, Brian pulled a rather thick manila envelope with the name "JUSTIN TAYLOR" printed in large typeface in the middle, and bearing three stamps in the upper right-hand corner from the glove compartment. Anxiously awaiting the school's response, Justin carefully opened it, making sure not to rip any of the contents. Emptying the envelope, he began to read the top letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Mr. Taylor: On behalf of the staff, students, and alumni of the Academy of Arts College in San Francisco, it is my pleasure to inform you of your acceptance in our school-"  
  
Now even more excited that Daphne rightfully had faith in him, Justin hollered and hooted in excitement, knowing he still would be doing something he loved beyond his senior high experience.  
  
"Well, you know what this means, Brian!" "What's that?" "Looks like I do have to talk to my mom and dad when we get home." "Whatever you say, but I still think you should send in for the scholarship, too!" "With all of the people that apply for shit like that? I'd have a better chance of being abducted by aliens than to actually win it!" "Perhaps, but there still is no use in not trying." "True, but like you said, for the sake of me getting out of his hair, I don't think my dad will give me any crap about paying for it." "Alright, then call when we get back to the loft."  
  
Parking just below the part of the building that he shared with Justin, Brian put the emergency brake on and took the keys out of the ignition. Once both were out, he engaged the alarm and walked with "Sunshine" upstairs to their loft.  
  
Justin set his satchel down in the bedroom near the bed and took a minute to change out of his school uniform and settle down from his day. After drinking down a Pepsi and smoking a cigarette, he picked up the phone to call home.  
  
"Hello?" "Mom? Hey, It's Justin." "Oh hey, honey. What's going on?" "Not that much. I got a little bit of good news for you." "What's that?" "Well, you know how you suggested that I send in an application for Academy of Arts College in San Francisco?" "Yeah?" "Well, I got in!" "Justin, that's fabulous! Congratulations!"  
  
"Well, that's obviously why I was calling.unless a miracle comes my way and I win a scholarship, I am going to need dad to pay for it." "Surely, I don't see why he couldn't, but I'll be sure to mention it to him and hopefully coax him into doing it." "Alright. Thanks again, mom!" "Not a problem. Love ya!" "Love you, too. Bye!"  
  
Once off the phone with his mother, Justin buckled down to do his homework and then sketch for a bit in his sketchbook.  
  
Brian felt that acceptance into his first choice school was mean's of allowing Justin to celebrate. So, following the completion of his load of school work, the two went out together to one of the nicest restaurants in Pittsburgh, then were off to dance the night away at Babylon. After a good five hours of fun at the club, Brian and Justin decided to call it good and journey once again back to the loft.  
  
Beat from a night of physical activity and fun out on the town, Brian and Justin trotted in shortly after 3:30. As both undressed, Justin grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator to keep near the bed while he slept. Once Brian pulled the covers down, both hopped in as Justin turned out the light. For the weekend was upon them, there was no school nor work, meaning they could both sleep in.  
  
Strangely alert, Justin rose long before Brian at 9 am, eager to talk to his mother again to get the results of her conversation.  
  
"Hello?" "Uh, hey. I need to speak to mom." "Okay. Is this Justin?" "Yes. Let me speak to mom, please." "What the fuck do you want?" "What do you mean? Just let me speak to mom!" "Is this about money for college?" "Yes, and she said that she would get back to me." "Alright. Well, I've got your answer.I ain't paying a fucking red cent for you to go to art college!" "WHY?" "Why? WHY? For the shit and the fucking torment you put me through! I wanted a son that is normal, hangs with the guys to talk about sports and shit, then goes to school functions with girls. And what do I get? A FUCKING FAGGOT THAT DRAWS ALL DAY, SUCKS COCK AND TAKES IT UP THE FUCKING ASS!" "DAD!" "And now you're wanting my hard earned fucking money to go mingle with other faggots and draw dick in your little sketchbook? NO! YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
  
Now more furious than ever, Justin threw the phone across the room in order to avoid hearing anymore of his father's verbal abuse. After taking into account what he was told, he broke down crying in the living room as the statements began soaking into his brain.  
  
In the other room, Brian overheard his boyfriend's sobs and walked over to him in order to attack the problem.  
  
"Justin, what is it?" "[sobbing] I just called my FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A FATHER while trying to get ahold of my mother and got my answer about the money for art college." "Oh. What did he say?" "He said he isn't paying a single fucking red cent, because all I would do is mingle with other faggots and draw their dicks. Then, he went on about how he's so fucking embarrassed that he raised a son that sucks cock!" "Well, fuck him! You can still go for the scholarship!" "Like hell I'll ever get it! They'll never hand out that much money to a faggot like me!" "Justin, don't say shit like that!" "Well, my dad's right. Why would I be going? I like to sketch, and I would like to meet new people, meaning that I probably would meet a few hotties!" "So fucking what! College is all about broadening your horizons!" "Yeah, but it isn't for queers like me!"  
  
As he was rightfully angry at Justin's father himself, Brian was destined to help Justin out by any means possible, and set the gay basher's record straight. He went over to the work desk in the living room and found one of the required recommendation forms for the GLAA scholarship and a pen. Taking it under his arm, he sat down at the table in the bedroom and proceeded to write:  
  
"Justin Taylor is very deserving of the scholarship of which you are offering. For many years, as witnessed by many people, he has proven himself skillful in his ways of sketching and painting. In fact, Justin's work has been featured in several galleries locally and otherwise. One of his still life portrait drawings, which is enclosed, he did of me. First finding out that he did a drawing of me made me skeptacle, but then shocked me when I saw the quality, talent, and perseverance that he put into the work. Besides the one of myself, he has done many of people on top of abstract pieces, and other fabulous interpretations of his surroundings. Justin is surely worthy of this scholarship not only because he adds so many amenities to the community of gay artists, but also for the reason of expanding his viewpoint in order to optimize his artistic talent. Signed, Brian Kinney.  
  
At the conclusion of his time composing his recommendation, he filled out the provided envelope, sealed and stamped it with the letter inside, and took a second recommendation sheet and envelope with him out to the parking lot. In order to prevent it from flying out while driving, Brian put the documents in the glove compartment while he journeyed over to Melanie and Lindsay's house; as expressed beforehand, Lindsay encouraged and was a big fan of Justin's work already, so Brian figured that she would have no trouble filling out a form on Justin's behalf.  
  
"Hey, Mel. Is Lindsay home?" "Yeah. She's upstairs with Gus. Come on in and I'll get her for you."  
  
As Brian made himself comfortable, Melanie ran upstairs to her and her wife's bedroom where Gus' diaper was being changed. As the job was finished, all three were downstairs with Brian moments later. As he offered to hold his son, Brian and Lindsay's conversation began as he sat down, cradling Gus in his arms.  
  
"So, I know already that you really like the artwork that Justin does, right?" "Yeah. He is extremely talented for his age in my opinion." "Alright. Well, somebody must have thought so too, because he's been accepted into the Academy of Arts College in San Francisco." "Really? That's wonderful!" "Yeah, but then the kicker is that his dad gave him a whole line of shit because he had already disowned Justin, and he wasn't putting out a single red cent for he quote unquote doesn't want him going to a place to hook up with more faggots and learn to draw their dicks." "Jesus. I pity Justin. His father is such an asshole!" "Alright, but the other option is to go for this full scholarship being awarded by the Gay and Lesbian association of Arts." "What can I do to help?" "This is the recommendation form that he needs filled out. Since he needs two, I did one and figured you could do the other." "Fabulous. Where's a pen? I'll do it right now!"  
  
Brian handed the form over the table to Lindsay as she took off the pen cap. After taking just a minute to think it out, she proceeded to compose what would be added to the influence potentially leading to Justin's scholarship. Upon conclusion, she stuck it in the envelope, sealed it and handed it back to Brian in an exchange for Gus.  
  
*****  
  
"Justin Taylor, please come to the principal's office. Justin Taylor, please come to the principal's office. Thank you!" said Principal Mc.Kee over the loud speaker, cuing Justin to grab his things and go to the office from his American Literature class.  
  
"Uh, what is it, sir?" "Well, let's see. You applied and were accepted into the Academy of Arts College in San Francisco. Is that correct?" "Yes, but due to some circumstances I am unable to go, unfortunately." "Well, that is what I called you down in regards to. You also applied for a scholarship with the Gay and Lesbian Association of Arts, if I'm not mistaken." "I never did; the deadline passed two months ago. And besides, they wouldn't in a million years think I had enough skill!" "Well, whatever your excuses may be, this letter here says that you won a scholarship from the Gay and Lesbian Association of Arts for full payment and room and board to the school of your choice!" "Oh my god! But wait. Who would have done it? And who wrote the recommendations?" "Beats me, but they apparently loved your portfolio, and it was accompanied by two glowing recommendations." "Well, wait a minute. It was Brian! I swear that I have the best boyfriend a gay man could ask for!" "Wonderful. Well, there is one more thing in regards to your scholarship; you have to accept it with a prepared speech." "Alright. That doesn't sound too unreasonable!"  
  
"Justin, you got your cap and gown on? We have to be at the school in a half hour!" Brian announced from the kitchen and into the bedroom. Coming out, Justin grabbed a small stack of index cards with his speech written on them.  
  
"Yeah, babe. I'm ready!" Justin replied, fixing his tassel. "Ya know, did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you, and how thankful I am for the thing you did?"  
  
"I don't think you ever expressed the second one, but I'll accept it now!" Brian snickered as he leaned in for a kiss. Both walked, holding hands to the Jeep geared for that night's commencement ceremony, taking place on the football field.  
  
For nearly the entire ceremony, Justin and Daphne stood together. Looking out to the crowd, Justin noticed his mother, his little sister, Molly, and even his ever loathsome father. Struck now with luck, he discovered that his father's attendance was perfect to go with the speech he was to give in acceptance of his scholarship.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" Principal Mc.Kee began. "In all aspects of the senior high experience do we like to acknowledge excellent performance. In the area of fine arts, one young man has shown absolute growth and magnificent self expression and perseverance in the field. So it is my pleasure to present the Gay and Lesbian Association of the Arts Scholarship to Mister Justin Taylor!"  
  
Over cheers, hoots, and nearly the whole audience giving him a standing ovation, Justin made his way up to the podium and set his index cards in front of him. "Uh, thank you. As many people, for example family, friends, significant others, and everyone else in between have been proven to, I am an avid artist with much love for the field. To be up here accepting a scholarship to go to my first choice school, the Academy of Arts College in San Francisco, has been a dream for me since a bit before I embarked on my freshman year of high school. As I finish up and pick up my diploma, I wish that I will even further expand my artistic and social horizons, while keeping the best friends a person could ask for, and also to continue making a name for myself in the world of art with hopes of ending up in a major gallery some day. For getting to this point, there are a few people that I wish to thank; some for similar reasons. First of all, my boyfriend of over a year now, Brian Kinney. Also, my mother, Melanie and Lindsay, and my best friend, Daphne, for their everlasting praise and support that has always kept me going. To Debbie for displaying my work in the Liberty diner, showing all of Pittsburgh what I've got. Finally, a very big thanks to my father, who surely made a point to be in attendance tonight. His taunting, bitching, moaning, abuse, and non stop bashing and homophobia directed right at me was just the right fuel to my perseverance to do better. And for that, I stand up and say, FUCK YOU YOU IGNORANT FUCKING ASSHOLE! JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOUR QUEER SON'S DONE NOW!" 


End file.
